


Hipsters

by thefloralpeach



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloralpeach/pseuds/thefloralpeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a request for Jane/Eridan so here it is!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hipsters

You were never a fan of strict routine, but sometimes, you liked knowing exactly what you were going to do. There was a certain comfort in those little things.

You were headed to a little coffee shop down the street from your home, just like you had every morning since you moved there. There was something about the atmosphere that just drew you in, and it sort of became methodical from there. People called you a Hipster for it, and added with your sense of style, you guessed they were right. Your close friend Feferi, while teasing you about it earlier, suggested that you “change it up a bit” by visiting the small bakery next door instead. Maybe you’d consider.

You walked up to the door and noticed a sign stuck on it, apparently hastily written. 

"Due to inconveniences, the store will open at

12 PM today. We apologize, and thank you in

advance for your cooperation!”

Damn. You were looking forward to your morning latte, too. Oh well, you weren’t going to stand there for hours, hopeless and without coffee. Maybe now you’d take Feferi’s earlier suggestion. Looking over to the bakery, it didn’t look too bad. Thinking about it, you could go for an early-morning treat. Life hasn’t been treating you too well lately. A change of pace might not be horrible.

You walked in the shop to find a few small tables, each able to seat two or three people. Behind the counter there was a huge, overwhelming menu. A girl emerged from a door presumably leading from the kitchen to behind the counter. You glanced at her name tag, learning her name, Jane.

”May I help you?”

You took a second to take things in. People have called you desperate before, but you were rarely genuinely attracted to people. This Jane girl, however, caught your eye. She raised an eyebrow at you, snapping you back to reality and forcing you to realize that you’d spent the last minute in awkward silence.

“Oh, sorry. Just lookin at the menu,” you replied.

“Alrighty. I like your scarf, by the way,” she added with a genuine smile. You smiled back.

A few moments of silence later and you decide to speak again.

“W-what do you recommend?”

“Well,” she turned to face him, “it’s awful early for sweets! And that’s coming from someone who loves them more than anyone!” She giggled.

“More than anyone, huh?” 

“Baking’s kind of my life,” she spoke, leaning on the counter, “This is actually my family’s bakery! My younger cousin John is actually supposed to be here right now,” she looked to the door as she spoke, checking.

“That’s pretty sweet-“ she cut you off laughing. “W-what?”

“That was a pretty bad pun,” she continued.

You realized what she meant and laughed with her at the pun that wasn’t even good. Maybe it was her laugh more than the pun. Maybe your life was looking up, and maybe you were starting to prefer baked sweets to coffee anyway.


End file.
